Ryo Main Story: Chapter 6
Episode 1 Saya: "..." An awkward tension filled the car. (Shota...he told me he loved me.) When I glanced over at him, Shota was staring out the window in silence. (What do I do now...) Shota: "Oh...!" Saya: "What is it, Shota?" Shota: "There!" Shota pointed to where a zombie was prowling around outside. Saya: "Aahh!" Ryo: "...I wonder if it's seen us." Shota: "But, something's weird. Its movements are kinda sluggish somehow..." Shota: "It's walking slowly and tripping..." Saya: "It's probably just weak..." Ryo: "No, the other zombies are acting the same way." Following Ryo's gaze, I saw several other zombies at a distance. But they were all moving sluggishly the same way. Saya: "...I wonder why." Shota: "They must be just weak..." Ryo: "And yet they're able to get back up even after being shot?" Saya: "...Maybe they have a specific time when they are active." Ryo: "What do you mean?" Saya: "It's just a guess... But don't you get the impression that zombies like this are more active at nighttime?" Saya: "I mean, it's just from movies and TV shows and such..." Saya: "But maybe these zombies also become active at night..." Ryo: "It's definitely possible." Shota: "If that's true, it's our chance to act now, while the sun's still up." Ryo: "Right. But there are too many zombies around this area." Ryo: "We'll take a detour to the village so we're not noticed." Ryo drove the car in a U-turn. Episode 2 Ryo: "We'll follow along the shore." Shota: "Um...! If we could, I'd like to go by my grandpa's house." Shota: "He might've gone back there." Ryo: "..." (It looks like Ryo's going to say no.) Shota: "...It sure is quiet." Ryo: "Yeah. Seems like there's no zombies around." Saya: "Mr. Todomi!" Shota: "Grandpa, are you here?" We yelled out loudly from outside the house, but there was no response. Shota: "Can I check inside the house?" Ryo: "Go ahead. But there is a possibility zombies are hiding inside. Be careful." Shota: "...I will." Shota: "Grandpa! Are you there? Say something if you can hear me!" Saya: "Mr. Todomi!" Ryo: "It looks like he's not here..." Shota: "...And the inside of the house is in ruins... Grandpa...he..." Saya: "Shota..." Shota slumped his shoulders and hung his head, and I gently stroked his back. Saya: "We don't know for sure anything's happened to him yet. Let's look around." But then... Episode 3 ????: "Guahhh... Guhguhguhhh..." Saya: "...!?" Ryo: "...It's them." Ryo hurriedly raised his gun. Shota: "Where...where's that voice coming from...!" At that moment, the screen door was torn down and zombies came rushing in. Saya: "Aaaahhhh!" Ryo: "Oh shit...!" Though their movements were dulled, the mass of zombies continued creeping towards us. Shota: "I know! In that room there's a storage area under the floor! We can hide in there!" Ryo: "Lead the way!" Shota: "Okay!" Shota: "Over here!" The zombies were coming closer and closer. Ryo: "I'll hold them off while you guys get inside!" Ryo burst into the hallway and started shooting at the zombies. Shota: "Saya, hurry!" Saya: "I'm coming...!" I went with Shota into the storage closet. Saya: "Ryo, hurry!" Ryo: "Coming!" Soon Ryo too came running in from the hallway and slid into the storage area. Shota: "I'm shutting the door!" Once Shota lowered the lid to the closet, the room became pitch black. (I can't see anything...) (I'm scared...) Just then, I felt the warmth of a hand. A hand was tightly grasping my own. (...Who is it? Who's hand...?)Category:Draft